The Next Legendary Warriors
by AnimationNut
Summary: Vestroia is once again on the verge of collapsing. But the Brawlers are grown and retired. It's up to their children to band together and save Earth once more. Will they manage to get along? Or did Apollonir make a big mistake? I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.
1. Ventus and Darkus

**Hey guys. This is my first Bakugan story so please be nice. I warn you, I am not the best at writing battles. I will try though. And this is set much later after Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It's my favourite season, so I figured I'd just use the gate cards and bakugan from that :) Reviews are loved but flames are not.**

**Edit: This chapter has been redone from the original. No big changes. Just the Bakugan have been changed. If you are just reading this story, then it doesn't really affect you at all :)**

**Ventus and Darkus**

Deep within the Doom Dimension, where there was no hope or happiness, gathered six soldiers. These soldiers sacrificed themselves to save Vestroia. But once more their world was in danger and they no longer had warriors to help save their world.

"What about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers? They proved to be great assets once before." Oberus questioned.

"I'm afraid the Brawlers battling days are over. They have grown and had children of their own." Lars Lion mused softly. "But perhaps their children possess the same skill they had so long ago."

"I doubt it." Clayf scoffed. "One of them doesn't even play Bakugan. How can you expect them to be of any help?"

"Our world is collapsing. We cannot help. And I strongly believe that the children have the potential and power that their parents had." Frosch frowned and thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"I concur," Apollonir nodded. "We can put these children through a test if this will please you Clayf."

"Oh fine. But I warn you, the one that does not play shall be extremely difficult. And what about the others? They don't even have a proper Guardian Bakugan of their own. The Dragonoid and his companies went back to Vestroia after the Brawlers had grown too old for the game."

"You are focussing on the negative side my friend. I shall open a portal that leads from Vestroia to Earth and if fate is on our side, then we have nothing to worry about." Apollonir raised his hand and closed his eyes. The other Legendary Bakugan stared at the orb and watched as a portal opened up in Vestroia. Clayf was surprised when six Bakugan were sucked in and shrunk to ball form. The portal then closed.

"Do you have any more concerns Clayf?" Lars Lion asked with slight amusement.

Clayf grumbled. "We shall see. Only time will tell..."

...

A large dojo sat at the base of the large mountains. The dojo overlooked a vast lake that never seemed to lose its sparkle. Perched on one of the rocks surrounding the lake sat a young girl of twelve. Her short black hair gently stroked her face with every breeze that passed. She absent-mindedly scratched her bare ankles and listened to the sounds of nature.

"Sky Kazami! Dinner is ready and if you don't come in right now-"

Sky's brown eyes popped open and she scowled. She really hated it when her mother interrupted her meditating. "I'm coming!"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!"

"Yes mother." Sky sighed and pushed herself up. She brushed the dirt off of her jean shorts and straightened her white tank top. She fastened the silver buckles on her short purple jacket and jumped back to the ground, her white flats sinking in the soft mud. She shuffled towards the dojo with a sigh. She would much rather be battling with her Bakugan than eating dinner. Her stupid brother always mocked her about her constant losing streak. She really wished she had a talking Bakugan, but it was really rare to have one. Her dad used to have one though.

"Hey dork!" Her brother greeted as she slid the door open and came inside. He was sitting crossed leg on a cushion, sipping his tea and smirking at her.

"Shayne Kazami! What have I told you about name calling?" Ms. Kazami cried in slight exasperation. "Is it so hard for you two to get along?"

"Sorry mom." Shayne muttered. Sky smirked slightly and ruffled his shaggy red hair before sitting down across from her father.

"How was your day?" Her father asked.

"Pretty good. I had a few battles today." Sky stirred her soup around.

"She lost all of them." Shayne snickered.

"Shut up!" Sky cried. She picked up a bun and chucked it at her eleven year old sibling. It hit him in the forehead. Shayne yelped and toppled off of his cushion, green sneakers sticking up in the air.

"Nice throw."

"Shun!"

"Calm down Alice. It's just a piece of bread. Sometimes it's good to let their anger out." Shun said and sipped his tea. Shayne angrily glowered at Sky with piercing green eyes. Sky ducked the spoon he threw at her and took off out the doors and outside, with Shayne right on her heels.

Alice sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "Why do I even try?"

...

"You're dead!" Shayne snapped as he ran after his sister. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. Three green balls and four black and purple ones rolled down the bank and stopped inches from the lake.

"My Bakugan!" Sky and Shayne cried and hurried to collect their Bakugan. Sky picked up her Ventus Bakugan while her brother picked up his Darkus.

"That was close," Sky commented.

"It's not like it would make a difference. When was the last time you won a battle?"

"Shut up Shayne! I'm training really hard! Soon I'm gonna be the best Ventus brawler ever! Just like dad was."

"Well, I'm gonna be the greatest Darkus brawler ever! Just like mom!" Shayne retorted.

Two streaks of light appeared in the dusk sky. Sky shielded her eyes and winced against the bright light. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Shayne cried.

But the lights faded as soon as they appeared. Sky and Shayne stared at the sparking lights on the other side of the bank. "Come on!" Shayne cried and started running along the bank. Sky hesitated before running off after her brother.

...

"Look!" Shayne whispered. Sky crouched behind the rock and followed her brother's finger. In the dirt were two Bakugan. One Ventus and one Darkus.

"Where did they come from?" She whispered.

"Who cares?" Shayne grinned and emerged from behind the rock. He removed the hood of his red hoodie and approached the two bakugan.

Sky followed and bent down. She reached for the Ventus but yanked her hand back in surprise when it popped open.

"What am I doing here?"

"Oh wow! You can talk!"

"And I see you can as well. Now, what am I doing on this planet?" The bakugan asked sharply.

"I don't know. You sort of just shot out of the sky and landed in our yard." Sky curiously studied the Bakugan. "I've never seen a Bakugan like you before."

"I am Altair. And you are?"

"Sky Kazami. Pleasure to meet you."

_Kazami...I have heard that name before. _"As in, Shun Kazami?"

"He's my dad. The greatest Ventus Brawler ever!" Sky grinned. "And one day I'm going to be the best too! Hey, I bet we would make one heck of a team! I know this is sudden and all, but would you like to be my partner?"

_It doesn't seem like I'll be getting back to Vestroia anytime soon. And I have heard that my world is on the verge of destruction...maybe this child can help me gain the power I need. The daughter of Shun Kazami must be a powerful brawler._

"It would be an honour." Altair responded.

Sky grinned broadly. "This is SO cool! We will totally dominate the game!"

Shayne rolled his eyes as his sister danced around the yard gleefully. He picked up the Darkus bakugan and poked it curiously. "Can you talk? Huh? Can ya? Can ya?"

"Will you please stop poking me?" An annoyed voice answered as the ball popped open.

"Sweet! A Percival! None of my friends have a Percival!"

Percival frowned. "I only battle with people who are great warriors."

Shayne faltered for just a moment. "No problem! I'll show you I got skill tomorrow. Just watch, I'll be the perfect partner!"

...

"There, you see? Already the children of Shun and Alice Kazami have their Guardian Bakugan." Apollonir nodded in approval.

"But Altair?" Clayf asked in disbelief.

"Fate has chosen the Bakugan that will assist these children in saving our world. I trust that Sky and Altair will work well together." Oberus spoke firmly.

"Whatever you say," Clayf sighed. "Now which child will get the subterra bakugan?"

"Who do you think?" Lars Lion chuckled.

**I do not own Bakugan. I only own my OC's.**


	2. Subterra

**I do not own Bakugan. I only own my OC's. Review please! :) **

**Subterra**

In the heart of Australia stood a city. Surrounding this city was the rocky cliffs and caves of the Bakugan Valley. That was where the next Guardian Bakugan would be found.

Betsy Gilbert scrubbed the hardened food off of the dishes and sighed. "What a way to spend my Friday night." She muttered. The warm water and soap turned her hands wrinkly. Betsy scowled. "Now I have prune hands! This SO isn't worth five bucks allowance."

"Are you still complaining?"

Betsy glanced up as her father entered. He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his red and white cap up. She didn't know why he always wore that silly thing. It was pretty grungy looking. "Well, if you got a dishwasher like everyone else there wouldn't be anything for me to complain about!"

"And if that dishwasher stopped working, you'd explode and start bashing the poor thing to pieces. You have your mothers temper."

"I heard that! Billy Gilbert, you are SUCH a-"

Billy winced and tugged his cap lower. "Great. Now look at what you made me do!"

Betsy rolled her grey eyes and slipped the last dish in the drying rack. "Uh-huh. Sure."

Julie stormed into the kitchen and glowered. Billy grinned nervously. "Ah come on, Julie! I was just kidding!"

"It's not funny! You make me sound like Runo!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER LIKE RUNO DOES!"

Betsy tossed the dishtowel in the sink and quickly headed for the side door. "I'm gonna go take a walk. Bye mom! Bye dad!"

"Hey!"

"Every woman for herself!" She called and ran outside. Her pink sneakers hit the cement and she took off running. Her mother's angry shouts soon became a whisper in the wind. Betsy sighed and slowed down when she came upon Bakugan Valley.

"This is where dad found his Guardian Bakugan," she said aloud. "If only I could find a talking bakugan of my own..."

Betsy sighed and leaned against a large boulder. Her long silver hair swayed in the wind and her pink sweater hardly offered any warmth. "What a night to wear shorts," she muttered and pulled up her white shorts and tightened her pink belt with the yellow heart buckle. "I didn't think the breeze would be this cold."

A brilliant flash of light pierced the red and orange sky. Betsy covered her green eyes and struggled to see against the harsh light. "What's going on? I can't see!"

The light disappeared. Betsy lowered her hand and stared at the sparkle from across the canyon. Hesitating, the thirteen-year old glanced behind her before cautiously making her way down the cliff's side. She sprinted towards the sparkle and froze when she came upon a cliff wall that led up to a cave.

"Ok. I can both climb this rocky wall and venture into a scary, dark cave and find out what that thing is, or go back home and listen to my parents fight." Betsy craned her neck upwards and groaned. "The curiosity is killing me. Looks like I'm climbing."

Betsy gripped the rough rocks and made her way up. Her pink sneakers had no grip for this kind of exercise and her knees kept scraping against the cliff. Betsy crawled into the cave and rubbed her sore and red knees. "I'm going to need to disinfect when I get home."

The sparkling thing was in the back corner of the cave. Betsy slowly crawled and winced as her knees touched the cold ground. She felt around and soon her hand closed around the thing. "I really hope this isn't a spider covered in glitter..."

Betsy grunted and made her way into the light. She opened her palm and gaped. A Bakugan? What was a Bakugan doing shooting through the sky and landing in a cave?

Wow. There's one thought I never thought I would have.

"What kind of Bakugan is it?" Betsy wondered.

"I am subterra Dryoid."

Betsy yelped in shock and nearly dropped him. "Whoa! You can talk!"

"And so can you."

Betsy stared at the Earth bakugan in awe. "I've never seen a bakugan like you before. What's your power level?"

"My...power level?"

"Ya know how many G's do you have? Never mind, I'll check." Betsy lifted up her wrist and typed in a few number on her pink Bakupod. "700 G's?" She screamed before fainting.

Dryoid hesitantly waddled forward. "Um...miss? Are you alright?"

Betsy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I get a little excited sometimes. It's just that with a Bakugan like you I'll totally dominate the game! So what do you say? Do you want to be my Bakugan?"

_Geez. You go for one walk through Vestroia and suddenly you end up on Earth with a crazy girl begging you to be her partner. I wish she would stop looking at me like that..._

Betsy widened her green eyes and stuck out her lower lip. "PLEASE?"

"Alright! But you have to stop looking at me like that." Dryoid snapped.

"YEAH!" Betsy cheered. "Wait until my friends see this! They are so going down!" She jumped up in joy and her head struck the ceiling. The teenager dropped to the ground once more in a faint. Dryoid sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

...

"You see Clayf?" Apollonir gestured towards the orb of light and smiled. "Betsy Gilbert is just like Julie. A Brawler at heart."

"Now see, that's what worries me." Clayf muttered. "A klutz and a bad one at that."

"I'm sure it won't interfere with her brawling method." Lars Lion assured the doubtful subterra warrior. "And Dryoid is quite strong. I think he and Betsy will be quite the team."

"What kind of name is Betsy anyway?"

"Can we focus please?" Frosch asked sternly. "It is time for young Marucho's child to receive his bakugan."

"Ah yes. The Aquas warrior."

"But this is the child that does not play bakugan! He has no experience!" Clayf argued.

"As you said before Clayf, only time will tell."

**I know Dryoid is in New Vestroia, but I really liked him and figured why not? **


	3. Aquos and Haos

**Heey! I decided to mix the Bakugan from New Vestroia and Bakugan Battle Brawlers. And I'm going to be re-writing the first chapter and be giving Shayne and Sky some different Bakugan :P I realize the first two are a bit weak compared to the rest, so I'm going to fix that. Review please! Oh, and I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Aquos and Haos**

In a large estate deep in downtown Wardington, completely made of glass and crystal, was the largest home to rest in the otherwise modest town. But Marucho was used to the lavish lifestyle of his childhood and never really broke out of that habit. And since his wife was well used to fancy life, there really wasn't any arguments.

A young boy was crouched over an oak desk, surrounded by books and encyclopaedias. The fire spread an orange glow around the room, casting shadows off of the bookshelves and hung paintings. He scribbled furiously in his notebook and every once in a while paused to re-read the text in his book or to take a sip from his cup of tea.

"YO! Sonny? Where you at?"

Sonny Marukura sighed in irritation and reluctantly shut his glossy textbook. His blond hair fell in his bright blue eyes and he pushed it aside. His twin sister burst through the library doors and stormed up to his desk. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Sapphire Marukura arched an eyebrow and regarded the many books stacked on the desktop. "You gotta loosen up and learn to relax, bro. I know just the perfect way to do it! Wanna battle?"

"You know perfectly well I don't like to brawl." Sonny sternly addressed his sister.

"Why not? It's a lot of fun! You can borrow my Bakugan if you want." Sapphire persuaded.

"No thank you."

"Come on Sonny! Dad was a Brawler! We have a lot to live up to!"

"I'm positive you will do just fine in that department. I prefer to work on my academics. Now if you'll please let me get back to my studies..." Sonny glanced pointedly at his sister and lowered his red-tinted glasses. Sapphire threw up her hands in exasperation and left, slamming the door behind her.

...

"Well?" Marucho asked anxiously as his ten-year old daughter exited the library. She glanced up at him apologetically.

"Sorry dad. Sonny just doesn't want to brawl. Sometimes I can't believe we're twins..." Sapphire sighed and skipped down the hallway.

Marucho stared at the closed door and sighed. Two hands settled on his shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Jewels, he doesn't want to brawl! I just don't understand it..."

"It's his decision." Jewels reminded her husband. "If he wants to focus on his work, then we can't stop him."

Marucho smirked slightly and glanced at his wife. "You sure have matured from the JJ Doll I met."

Jewels snorted. "That time of my life is over. By the way, Jenny is coming for a visit next week."

"Is she going to bring that little yapping dog with her?"

"Yup."

"Great." Marucho grumbled.

...

Sapphire skipped across the plush carpet, her white sandals sinking into the soft material. Her long blond hair with blue streaks swung around her face with each step she took. "I can't believe Sonny doesn't want to brawl," she muttered. "It's just not natural!"

Instead of battling with Aquos or Subterra bakugan, Sapphire had chosen Haos. She just preferred Haos over the other attributes.

She passed the large bay window and froze when she saw two streaks of light roar through the evening sky and disappear into her backyard. She gaped for just a moment before tearing off for the doors, leaving burn marks on the expensive carpet.

...

Sonny pressed his face up against the glass and struggled to see where those strange light beams had come from. "What on Earth was that?"

He spotted his sister jogging across the pristine lawn and start to frantically search for something. Well, she was jogging as best she could in a short pink and purple skirt.

_She must have seen those peculiar lights as well!_ Sonny thought. "I better go help her search. Who knows what it could have been?"

...

Sapphire frowned as she surveyed the broad lawn with its many gardens and fountains. "Where am I supposed to start searching?"

"How about the West Garden?"

She glanced up in surprise as her brother met her by the angel fountain. "You saw those lights too?"

"Indeed. And I do believe I saw them land in the West Garden."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sapphire exclaimed, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him towards the wrought-iron gate.

The twin siblings entered the garden and glanced at the colourful flowers and gnarled cherry blossom trees. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary...

"Oh this is just great! I'm all wet! It woke me from my nap! I HATE getting interrupted when I'm napping!"

"Did you hear that?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

Sapphire nodded and pointed at one of the fountains. "It came from there!"

The two ran up to the sparkling fountain and peered into the shallow water. "It's Bakugan!" Sapphire cried gleefully.

"And they can talk!" Sonny whispered in shock.

"Of course we can talk!" A red and blue Bakugan snapped at him. "And what are we doing here? One minute I was in Vestroia now I'm here. I'm not happy!"

"Where are your manners, Diablo?" Sonny gaped as the ball flipped over and revealed a second Bakugan, this time an angel looking one. "I apologize for my brother. I am Angelo. The Haos Aquos Bakugan. It is a pleasure to meet you Master..."

"Sonny."

"What a very unique name."

Sapphire shoved her brother to the side and peered at the white and gold ball that was beside Angelo/Diablo. She scooped him up and asked, "Hi. I'm Sapphire. What's your name?"

"Brontes. I don't suppose you know how we got to Earth?"

She shrugged. "No clue. But then again, I don't know much of anything."

"Tell me about it," Sonny muttered. "OW!" He held a hand to the stinging red hand print on his cheek and glared. Sapphire scowled at him.

"I like this girl." Diablo commented.

Sapphire smiled. "Thanks! I've always wanted a talking Bakugan. This is like a dream come true! Do you want to be my partner Brontes?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to stay..."

Sapphire's face fell. Brontes hesitated. "But I suppose I could stay for a little bit."

"YAY!" Sapphire cheered.

"So kid, I guess you want us to be your partner too? Well...I'm kinda busy but I think we can squeeze you in."

Sonny adjusted his glasses. "Oh no thanks. I don't play Bakugan."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T PLAY BAKUGAN?" Diablo roared.

Sonny yelped and jumped backwards. "I don't have any Bakugan of my own, and I just never got into brawling."

Sapphire sighed. "You have a great opportunity right here! A talking bakugan of your very own! Now stop being stupid and accept his offer!"

Diablo waited expectantly. Sonny struggled to think of some excuse before reluctantly taking Angelo/Diablo in his hand and smiling wearily. "I guess I can give it a shot."

...

"And you were worried." Lars Lion chuckled.

Clayf scowled but said nothing.

"Now it is time for Dan's child to receive their Bakugan." Apollonir boomed. "Our warriors are almost complete."


	4. Pyrus

**I do not own Bakugan :( **

**Pyrus**

In a pitch black room in a modest house, the only light source was the glare of the screen. Video game beeps and noises came from the speakers as two thumbs sped across the buttons on a black controller. The impatient girl blew her light blue hair out of her reddish-brown eyes and didn't let her attention stray from the screen in front of her.

"Come on! I'm almost to the high score!" The girl frantically jabbed at the buttons and whooped when her score rose dramatically. "YES!" She threw her arms up in triumph and the controller sailed out of her grip and into the TV. "Oh man!"

"SUMMER KUSO!"

"Double oh man!" Summer whined as she heard her mother's footsteps stormed up the stairs.

Her bedroom door flew open and Runo glared at her only child. Summer smiled sheepishly and crossed her legs. She nervously held onto her crossed ankles with one hand and traced her white leather boots. Brown and red bracelets clacked against the material. "Sorry mom."

"SORRY? YOU JUST BROKE A VERY EXPENSIVE TV SET! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AFTER YOU DRINK TOO MUCH SODA?"

_Oh my ears_...Summer winced and glanced at the controller that was now lodged in the middle of her TV. It was certain she wasn't getting a new one any time soon...

Unless her father called his rich friend and asked for another one...

"What's with all the racket?"

"Dan! Look at what she did!"

Dan stood beside his wife in the doorway and studied the problem before him. "Did you get the high score?"

"Yup," Summer grinned.

"Nice!" Dan approved.

Runo scowled and smacked Dan upside the head. "Honestly! The two of you sometimes..."

Dan and Summer glanced at each other and Runo stormed back down the stairs. Dan rolled his eyes and hurried after his wife.

"SUMMER?"

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Take out the trash!" Her mother hollered.

Summer scowled. Her mom always seemed to get the last word in... With a sigh she adjusted the goggles on her head and hurried down the stairs. She grabbed the two gigantic black trash bags and started dragging them towards the back door. "What the heck is in here?"

"Food scraps. I swear your father can eat this house if he's hungry enough; he's such a pig."

"RUNO!"

Summer rolled her eyes and entered the chilly dark night. The cool breeze brushed her bare arms and caused her yellow dress to sway. She managed to drag the trash all the way to the curb. She took a moment to catch her breath. "That does weigh a lot..."

A blinding flash of light flew across the night sky. Summer stared in shock before squinting when the light got to bright. It continued to fall before it landed on...her roof?

The girl was off like a shot. She flew through the back door and up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom and jerked the window open. She carefully climbed out and gripped the rain gutter. She pushed herself up onto the beige shingles of the roof and cautiously crawled towards the glowing object.

"Ah no way! It's a Bakugan!" She exclaimed.

"And WHO are you?"

Summer yelped in surprise and nearly fell off the roof. "Sweet! You can talk! My dad was always telling me about his Guardian Bakugan. I always wanted one..."

"You never answered my question." The Bakugan snapped in impatience.

"My name is Summer. What about you?"

"I am Helios."

Summer ran through every Bakugan she knew in her mind but couldn't come up with the data for Helios. Which meant it wasn't a common Bakugan. "Hey Helios, how did you get here?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

Summer frowned. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Hmm. For one second I was in my home and the next I was on this planet."

"It's fate!"

"Excuse me?"

Summer grinned. "Fate! I always wanted a Bakugan that could talk and here you are! We could be a great Bakugan team!"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Summer cried.

"I do not team up with mere children like you. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm eleven! But I'm the best Pyrus brawler at my school!"

Helios scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Just you wait! I'll show you!" Summer angrily threw her hands up to emphasize her statement and accidently fell off the roof and into the bushes below.

"The best Pyrus Brawler indeed," Helios muttered sarcastically.

...

"It does not look like Helios and Summer are getting off to a good start." Clayf muttered.

"Give it time." Apollonir advised. "We must let this partnership grow."

"We will be able to tell if these children will be able to fight with their Bakugan well tomorrow." Lars Lion smiled. "I believe they will all be eager to test their new Bakugan."

"And so our warriors have been established! Now they shall meet when the time comes!" Frosch cried.

**I know. Helios...well. I didn't want to use Drago and I didn't really want to use any Bakugan from Guandalin Invaders. So yeah. The introductions are done! :) Review please!**


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**I do not own Bakugan :( I warn you that this battle may not be correct. That's pretty much why it took so long to come out. I'm hoping I'll get the hang of it. So here it is: the first battle scene!**

**BTW, Bold text is the Bakupod speaking.**

**Sibling Rivalry**

Sky grinned confidently and hurried across the dewy grass to meet her brother by the lake. She finally had a true bakugan that she really connected with. Maybe she would finally win against someone! "Hey Shayne!"

Shayne glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Sky shook back her short black hair and glared at her brother with excitement shining in her brown eyes. "I challenge you to a Bakugan Battle!"

Shayne snorted in amusement. "Come on Sky! You're the worst Ventus Brawler I've ever seen. And besides, I just found the coolest bakugan ever. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Sky crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Do I smell a chicken?"

"No way!" Shayne cried and leapt to his feet, damp stains on his green cargo shorts from the wet grass. He hastily shoved his red bangs out of his coal black eyes and glowered. "But remember; this is your funeral!"

Sky laughed and removed her Gate Card. Shayne repeated the motion and both siblings called out, "Bakugan Brawl!"

In a rush of green and purple the world stilled around them with everything freezing in that one instant. Their backyard disappeared and they stood at opposite ends of the Bakugan field. Sky narrowed her eyes and tossed her Gate Card onto the field, where it landed in front of her brother. "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Harpus stand!"

Shayne watched as the Ventus beast rose from its ball form. "Typical. Gate Card set!" The card flew and landed in front of his sister, where it expanded. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Mantris stand!"

Shayne threw his bakugan onto the card that Harpus was on, which was the one in front of him. Mantris stood tall and hissed at Harpus. He checked his purple Bakupod. Harpus was at 370 G's, and his Mantris was at 340 G's.

Sky decided to get the higher advantage. "Ability Activate! Feather Storm! This bumps up Harpus' G level by 200 G's!"

"**Harpus now at 570 G's."**

Shayne narrowed his eyes. "Not bad. But not good enough!" Before his sister had a chance to attack, Shayne whipped out another card. "Ability Activate! Twin Machete! This adds 100 G's to my Mantris."

"**Mantris now at 440 G's."**

_Shoot! Still not enough! _Shayne frantically thought. He wasn't on his Gate Card, so he couldn't quite counter it...

Sky grinned broadly. She had him trapped! Now to go in for the kill. "Get him Harpus!"

Shayne hastily whipped out another card and yelled, "Ability Activate! Sling Blazer! Go to the opposite Gate Card, Mantris!"

Mantris disappeared and transferred the Shayne's Gate Card. Harpus' attack hit air. Sky gaped and pointed accusingly at her brother. "Not cool! That was such a coward move!"

"**Darkus Mantris has switched Gate Cards."**

Sky narrowed her brown eyes. "Not on my watch. Gate Card set!" The Gate Card flew to the right side of the one Harpus was on. "Bakugan Brawl! Monarus stand!" The butterfly-like Bakugan rose up from its ball and stood on the Gate Card that was beside Harpus.

"**Monarus has entered battle at 330 G's."**

"Ability Activate! Crimson Twister!"

Shayne yelped in shock when a large twister carried Mantris over to Harpus' card. "Wait! That's not-"

"Harpus attack!"

Shayne scowled when Harpus kicked Mantris violently. He went back to ball form and flew back to Shayne. "But that means Monarus is out of battle too!"

Sky caught Monarus as she flew back to Sky. "Sacrifices have to be made. I know that now. And we're still evened up with only two Bakugan left in battle. Your move."

Shayne frowned and thought carefully. He needed to get his sister onto his Gate Card. Hmm..."Gate Card set!" The card flew and landed to the right of his first one. "Bakugan Brawl! Fear Ripper stand!" The Darkus bakugan rolled onto the Gate Card that Shayne had first thrown at the beginning of the battle.

"Stop running away!" Sky snapped angrily. "Bakugan Brawl! Altair stand!"

Shayne gaped in shock as the large green Ventus Bakugan raised mightily. "Whoa! THAT'S your Guardian Bakugan?"

"Yup! And we are going to take you down! Right Altair?"

"I shall do my best." Altair's raspy voice promised.

"**Fear Ripper at 380 G's. Altair at 500 G's."**

Both Bakugan were on Shayne's first Gate Card. Shayne bit his lip nervously and glanced at the intimidating Bakugan. "Here goes nothing! Gate Card open! Phantasm! This subtracts 100 G's from each opponent on the field!"

"**Fear Ripper at 380 G's. Altair at 400 G's. Harpus at 470 G's."**

Shayne frowned. Still not enough. "Ability Activate! Slash Zero! This adds 80 G's to my Fear Ripper."

"**Fear Ripper at 460 G's."**

Sky whipped out an ability card. "Ability Activate! Mega Shield! This adds 200 G's to my Altair."

"**Altair at 600 G's. Altair now has the advantage."**

"Oh shoot!" Shayne cried. Altair swooped forward and took down Fear Ripper with one swipe. He stared in dismay as the bakugan turned into a ball and rolled at his feet. Sky grinned boastfully and pumped her fist in the air.

"You totally rock Altair!" She cheered.

"Thank you, master."

Shayne rolled his coal eyes and scowled. Percival floated up to his shoulder and regarded the scene in front of him. "It does not seem like you are proving yourself well."

"Just watch!" Shayne snapped. "Gate Card set!"He tossed the card to replace the Gate Card he had just used. He snagged Percival and threw him onto the field, onto the same Gate Card Harpus was on. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Percival gave a battle cry as he was freed from his ball form.

"**Percival at 450 G's. Harpus at 470 G's."**

"Ability Activate! Misty Shadow! This brings Harpus back to her original base level."

"**Percival at 450 G's. Harpus at 370 G's."**

"Gate Card open!" Sky cried. "Fire Storm! This adds 100 G's to Harpus!"

Shayne scowled as Harpus' level rose to 470 G's. "Not so fast! Ability Activate! Darkus Drive!"

Sky gaped as Percival rose to 650 G's. "Oh man!" She wailed as Harpus was taken out in a blur of purple and black. She ran a hand through her short black hair in dismay and glanced at her brother across the field. "I guess it's anyone's game now." She quickly caught Altair as he flew back to her.

"Only one bakugan left." Shayne agreed, catching Percival as he flew back to him. "Time to see what our new Bakugan can do."

"Gate Card set!" Sky threw her Gate Card so it landed in front of Shayne. "Bakugan Brawl! Altair stand!" She threw Altair onto the Gate Card that was to the right of the one she just threw.

"Gate Card set!" Shayne quickly threw his gate card in front of Sky. "Bakugan Brawl! Percival stand!" Percival rose and stood in front of Altair.

Both siblings glared at each other from across the field.

"**Altair at 600 G's. Percival at 650 G's."**

"Gate Card open! Energy Merge!" Sky cried. Shayne narrowed his eyes as 100 G's were transferred to Altair.

"**Altair at 700 G's. Percival at 650 G's."**

"Ability Activate! Night Explorer! Get ready, sis. This little card takes away 300 G's!"

Sky widened her brown eyes in panic as Percival gained a very big advantage. "Shoot!"

"**Altair at 400 G's. Percival at 650 G's."**

Sky hurriedly flipped through her cards and grinned triumphantly. "Ha! Ability Activate! Tornado Fire! Get ready, _bro._ This card transfers 300 G's from Percival and gives them to my Altair."

"**Altair at 700 G's. Percival at 350 G's."**

Shayne desperately whipped out an ability card. "Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!"

"**Altair at 700 G's. Percival at 550 G's."**

Shayne widened his eyes in panic as Altair sailed high in the air and delivered the critical blow. "NOOOOO!"

In a blinding flash of white light, the field disappeared as Sky became victorious. Both kids collapsed in the grass and tried catching their breath. Sky stared at the fluffy clouds floating overhead in a crystal blue sky and smiled. "I can't believe it. I won!"

Shayne frowned and glared at the sky. After a moment he sighed and sat up and glanced at his sister. "You did a really good job out there. I wasn't expecting that."

Sky gasped in mock-shock. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

Shayne rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He blushed in embarrassment when Sky unexpectedly hugged him. "You did really great to, bro. I was freaking out the whole time! You and Percival make an awesome team."

"Yeah well, so do you and Altair." Shayne pushed himself from his sister's grip and looked at his Guardian Bakugan in his hand. "I guess I didn't prove myself as a great warrior, huh?"

"No, but you did show true Brawler spirit. And that's quite important to have in a Brawling partner." Percival responded.

Shayne grinned broadly. "Sweet! I promise I'll be the best Brawler partner ever!"

Sky leaned back in the grass and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Altair jumped up on her shoulder. "You did very well, Miss Sky."

"Just call me Sky." Sky opened one eye and smiled at her Bakugan. "We'll make quite the team, won't we?"

"I believe we will work well together." Altair agreed.

**Again, really sorry it took so long. And sorry if this battle is totally off. And yeah, I know two of the Bakugan are mechanical. I didn't want to use any of the Guardian Bakugan from the original Brawlers. You'll find out why later. Um...what else...oh yeah I am also mixing the Gate Cards and Ability Cards from both BBB and BBB:NV. Review please, and remember, no flames!**


End file.
